Electronic component sockets are known for mounting single in-line memory modules. A memory module generally comprises a circuit board having a plurality of electronic memory devices mounted thereon and having a linear array of contact pads along an edge of the circuit board. The circuit board is installed in the socket by insertion of the contact end of the board into a cooperative groove in the socket body containing an array of electrical contacts which are matable with the contact pads of the circuit board. The circuit board is rotated into engagement with a pair of latches which are disposed at respective ends of the socket body and operative to retain the circuit board within the socket body and the electrical contacts of the socket in mating engagement with the contact pads of the circuit board.
Memory module sockets and similar sockets in which a circuit board is inserted and rotated into a locked position are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,920,303; 4,128,289; 4,136,917; 4,575,172; 4,713,013; and 4,850,892.
Memory module sockets having plastic latches integrally formed with the socket body are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,891 and 4,850,892. Memory module sockets having metal latches are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,986,765 and 4,995,825. The metal latches disclosed therein are retained within cooperative latch receiving openings or pockets at respective ends of a socket body or housing. The size and configuration of the metal latches disposable within a cooperative opening are limited by the presence and necessity of the openings. Moreover, the internally mounted metal latches require elements to retain the latches within the mounting openings, such as a securing arm, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,765, or an outwardly formed barb, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,825. The necessity for the mounting opening or pocket also limits the strength and solidity of the socket body, because the socket body is deprived of structural integrity by the opening.